


All the stars (DNF)

by Spoopy_rardo06



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_rardo06/pseuds/Spoopy_rardo06
Summary: This may be the night, that my dream(s) might let me know.  All the stars are closer~A DnF (Dreamnotfound) Fanfic, they said they were alright with shipping, just a reminder don't try and force anyone together!~This fanfic contains a lot of Trigger warnings, I'll make sure to give everyone a heads up on each chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 8





	1. SIRIUS

>Warning-There is going to be a lot of language in this chapter<

3rd Person:  
George's eyes gazed up at the stars. The tall dirty blonde haired man smiled lying down in the grass on top of the hill while George had both of his knees to his chest smiling. "Love..lets talk about love ye?" The figure said. George shrugged .George felt happy . He was in a daze, until the world started to deteriorate into black sand. George started to panic and looked over at the tall man, but the man wasn't to be found and all he saw was a mask which had two small drawn eyes and a mouth. George realized he was falling, deeper and faster with the black sand. 

George jolted upwards with a gasp. He ran his fingers through his mouse brown hair. Now that his breath was steady, he groaned and looked over at his alarm clock. 'Shit, work, I'm going to be late" he mumbled to himself, slowly getting out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his reflection and cringed. He had dark circles under his chestnut colored eyes. A tint of pink reflected off of his pale skin. A scar on his left cheek and a scar above his right eyebrow, visible to all to see. He sighed looking away. He grabbed his tooth brush and quickly brushed his teeth. Once he finished, he walked back into his small bedroom. He grabbed a baby blue hoodie, a random t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. 

He got dressed as fast as he could, not wanting to even look at himself, if he didn't exactly have to. He yawned and tied his shoes. He grabbed his keys and his little satchel before heading out the door. He quickly started to run down the hallway. His feet making a pitter patter noises while he continued to run down the four flights of stairs. "Stupid apartment complex with no elevators" he mumbled under his breath. 

Once he got outside he paused and panted a little to catch his breath. His mind wondered to his shitty dream last night, which caused him to be late for work. He wondered who the tall, dirty blonde haired man was. It wasn't the first time he's seen him in his dreams. Oh definitely not. What's odd about it was he always seemed to have a signature white mask with a poorly  
Drawn face on it. He always had a green hoodie on, or at least George thought it was green . Along with a pair of grey shorts. 

George snapped out of his 'daydream' and continued to jog down the street. He's been in Florida a year now, but his one default is his colour blindness. He gets confused with the traffic lights and the street signs considering a lot of the signs have the words to where they point, also in colour and it blends in. At least he knew his way to work. 

George worked in a little book cafe about fifteen minutes from his apartment. He found the job from a friend who he met while in college at London. George was smart. He coded stuff in his free time, usually plug ins for a popular game called mine-craft, but a lot of people didn't know. His friend who also gave him the job, works in the same place. His name was Darryl but people nicknamed him Bad and it stuck with him. Bad was a sweetheart, he always made sure George was okay and took care of him whenever he was in one of his depressive episodes or just needing to rant.

George Finally got to the cafe and stopped to catch his breath, before entering. The little chime of the bell went off and he gently closed the door behind him. He was greeted by Niki. The girl has worked here for about three months. She was Dutch and she was absolutely stunning. George's smile grew. "Hey Niki, I'm sorry for being so late! I'll lock up tonight, ye know to make up for it?" George said, trying to play it cool and make sure his anxiety doesn't get the best of him. Niki let's put a small chuckle "It's no bother George, but sure you can lock up tonight. Just don't worry about it okay?" Her tone of voice was soft. George had let out a sigh of relief. George loved Niki, but as a sister considering one of George's many secrets was his sexuality. No one but Daryll and Niki knew, that George was Gay. They never brought it up in a conversation either. Niki calls George on his phone, from time to time, when she worries about him, and that fills his heart with joy. Just having someone to care for him. 

A few hours have passed since the cafe opened. It was a popular cafe, one of the best in the town. Always buzzing with people. George was a barista there.Which he never complained about, because of his social anxiety.!He never thought he would actually ever work in a cafe, but he needed the money for rent. He didn't know what he was expecting, by moving across the world. He just needed to get away from his childhood home. Leave his past behind. But some of it still lingers with him. Haunting him from beyond the grave. 

The cafe was getting quieter by seven o clock rolled around and Niki and George started talking about some youtubers. There was one youtuber going around at the moment. His name was 'Dream'. George hasn't watched him before but Niki started going on a rant about this 'faceless youtuber'. George Was now curious to check him out. He made a mental note to eventually go and watch a video of his to check him out. 

A few minutes later the chime of the small bell from the front door could be heard. Niki and George looked up to see two men, one around 5'10 and the other around 6 foot. The shorter boy had dark chocolate, almost black hair and brown eyes ,while the other had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. George stared in shock. To him his eyes looked yellow but a beautiful yellow, not a piss colour. The two boys stalked over towards the counter, George felt his face get red, getting embarrassed by looking at the tall boy and quickly hurried into the kitchen. Niki welcomed them, took their orders and pointed them towards a table smiling. They both nodded and sat down. Niki came into the kitchen and handed George the order. "It's nearly closing time George, leave them drink and I'm gonna head home. Also don't forget to offer them some baked goods! On the house considering they both ordered two coffees each!" Niki said in delight. George smiled nervously. He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about the tall green eyed boy. "Alright Niki, be safe, good night!" George said and went to make them their coffee.  
Niki waved goodbye and gave a farewell to the two customers, who politely gave her a farewell too. 

George made the coffees. He placed them on a tray and lifted them before getting a feeling of dread 'oh no not now.' He thought. "Don't panic... breathe in and out " he mumbled to himself, before replacing his frightened face with a nervous smile and scurried out of the kitchen , over to the table. He placed the coffees down in the table gently. As he held the last coffee it slipped out of his hand. It landed on his pants and a bit splashed onto the table "Shit I'm sorry!" George yelped and quickly apologised. He knew this was a bad mistake, he was a introvert and a barist not an extrovert and a waiter. George had his hands covering his face. It was a natural reaction. "Are you okay? " the taller man asked. George scolded himself and nodded. George's face flushed in embarrassment. The shorter of the two laughed "no need to be so worked up around us! Hey but are you okay? The coffee was steaming and you just got a lot all over yourself." He said. George just nodded while heading back to the kitchen the shorter boy opened his mouth but the taller boy beat him to it. "Hey, dude chill " the dirty blonde stood up going towards George. George panicked for a second before the taller man grabbed his now burnt arm. "That might leave a mark, come on let's go clean that for you" he smiled sincere and George couldn't help but be shocked. George only nodded as they went into the back room. The black haired male soon following behind. 

"I'm Clay, and this here is Nick!" He pointed to the shorter guy. "I..I'm im George.." His voice barely above a whisper. Clay smiled "Your accent? It's English isn't it?" Clay tried to make small conversation with George but he only gave a few 'hymns' or nods. Clay wrapped up George's burned hand. George appreciated it. His face turned dark in a matter of seconds "Shit! I'm sorry, your coffees most be cold by now! I'll make you more and they can be on the house! My apologies" George ranted out which made clay chuckle. He patted George in the shoulder "Hey it's alright, okay? We'll pay for two more, alright? And don't worry! Cold coffee still does the trick" Clay said and wheezed at his own joke. Nick then chimed in "So uh..George is it? I heard the lovely lady say that we can get free goods? Is that so?" He asked curiously. George rolled his eyes. "Yes, we have left over baked goods usually at then end of the day, and we usually give them to the last few customers or Niki takes them home for her family" he said. Clay smiled "Hell yea! How about when you've finished making the two coffees, you can sit down with us, eh?" Clay suggested and nick nodded. "I..are you sure..I mean like I wouldn't be in the way or-" before George could finish nick cut him off "honestly George when clay suggests something, I say just do it. It's not everyday you get to sit down with a Youtuber now is it?" Nick smiles. George took in the information. He stood there blinking a few times before talking. "A..youtuber?" He asks more quieter. Clay nods "I'd appreciate if we kept it just between ye know, the three of us haha, surely you've had to have heard of me! You know the faceless YouTuber?" Clay asked. George's face looked blank and he shrugged. Clays jaw dropped "your saying you don't know..FUCK, Nick! Why did you tell him I'm a YouTube ahhh" clay face palmed "Look clay calm down, you can trust him" nick then turned to George "we can trust you right?" Nicks asks. George nods. "See clay, okay look George me and clay are youtubers. We are well known from a game called Minecraft, my names Sapnap and his name is Dream" nick explains. 'Oh..so this is dream..huh..not bad looking- ahhhh stop thinking' George's thoughts were going too fast. "Oh..that's pretty cool!" George exclaimed. Clay sighed with relief. 

After a few minutes Clay and nick went back to their seats, while George went into the kitchen to make their coffees. George wrapped up some pastries and placed them into two separate bags. He finished the two coffees and brought everything out to the two boys. 

He placed the tray down carefully onto the table and handed nick and clay a bag each. Nick grabbed his coffee and started gulping it down. Clay and Nick started chatting about there plans for upcoming videos, while George was just in the midst of everything, thinking to himself. "Hey George! You seem pretty chill, you should definitely play minecraft with me and Clay sometime!" Nick suggested Clay smiled brightly "So what do you say George?" Clay asked and smiled . George felt his heart melt looking at clays smile 'stupid good looking youtuber' he thought before responding to their question "Yeah that seems fun! Uh do you two have discord, ye know to contact each-other or something?" George said happily before his facial expression changed into a shy one once again. 'Was that too forward? Do they think im gonna only use them? I only met them and I'm giving them my discord' George's thoughts were going to be the death of him. 

"Earth to George?" Nick says and George shook his head. "Oh uh..sorry! What did you say?" George felt way more embarrassed. Clay handed George a piece of paper with two usernames on it. "There ye go, that's both our discord's!" Nicks says smiling. George nodded and placed it in his hoodie pocket. 

It was about fifteen minutes later when nick and clay were finally finished their coffees. George was in the kitchen cleaning and tidying before locking up. They both got up and left money on the table "yo, George we're gonna head out! But there's a tip on table for you! And the money for the coffees! Hope to see you soon" Clay called out. George let out a small thanks. 

George heard the front door chime go off. He sighed knowing they had just left. George couldn't help but grin. George might have a stupid crush on tall ,dirty blonde boy named clay but it wasn't going to stop him from not talking with them.

He finished cleaning up and finally checked the the money on the table. He gasped seeing how much clay had left him. George felt as if clay had mistaken a 20 dollar note to a 100dollar note. George held onto it and made a mental note to text him later telling him he was mistaken. 

George finally locked the cafe up and walked home. He made a little stop to the local park on his way home. He sat on a bench that had a clear view of the stars in the sky. George was always intrigued by the different stars. While George sat on the bench, he took out his phone, and the small crumpled piece of tattered paper with clays and nicks discord username on it. He quickly added them both 

Dré  
Georgenotfound: hey sorry clay, I couldn't help but realise that you left a 100 dollar note. I'll give you change the next time I see you. George-from the cafe

George sighed putting his phone down for a minute before it dinged. He opened the messenge

Dré:There was no mistake, I feel bad because of your hand, but you deserve it! Thanks for the pastries by the way! They were delicious. You know, I think I know where I'm going to go to get my afternoon coffee from now on haha!. Anyways I have to record a video, have a good night Gogy!

George blinked 'gogy? What the hell?' He thought. He decided to push it at the back of his mind and sighed 

Georgenotfound:Why thank you clay! And yeah good night to you too! :]

George finally turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He stood up and decided to head home.

George finally got up the four flights of stairs and into his apartment. He flopped onto his small bed and turned his head to look out the window. He saw a star twinkling. He smiled "must be the star Sirius" he mumbled to himself content before he felt his eyes grow heavy.


	2. ARCTURUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Sapnap(Nick) and Dream(Clay) finally get to know eachother a little bit more

3rd person:  
George stared straight Into the lucid blue lagoon. He could see his reflection. No bags under his eyes, or no scars. He smiled. For the first time in months. George genuinely smiled. He heard his name be called from the far end of the lagoon. He looks up to see a tall figure with a hood up and the same mask. His face fell. He knew now this was a dream but he couldn't help but move towards the tall man in the smiley mask. He was across the lagoon, so George walked across the water. He was met half way by the tall man. George reached his hand out and touched the mask. It felt so real. "Is it anything and everything you hoped for?" Said the masked man. George's face fell once again in confusion. He looked at the mask man seeing the man remove George's hand away from the mask. George couldn't comprehend what happens next. One minute he was looking at the masked man and the next he was under the water. Sinking towards the bottom of the lagoon, he saw a hand reach out.

George's POV  
I jolted awake in a cold sweat. In the process I knocked a lot of priceless stuff off of my bedside table. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. I looked down to my alarm clock, that is now on the ground with a few meds and a book. 9:15am it read. "Perfect, I can make toast" I mumbled to myself. I dragged my ass out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day. I went for a pair of blue dungarees and a blue and white striped, long sleeved t-shirt. I rubbed my eyes and went to take a quick shower.

About forty minutes later I was ready. I quickly made plain toast and added a small bit of butter before grabbing a piece of tissue to use as a substitute for a plate. I haven't had the motivation to clean any dishes lately so there all just stacked in a pile by the sink. I groaned knowing when I clean them it will be a pain. 

I finally turned on my phone and started scrolling through Twitter. A notification came from my discord. I opened it and my jaw dropped "fuck I forgot about clay and nick...Oh my god...I added to random people I met last night because I fucked up and they added me back?" I said thinking out loud. I sigh while reading the messages I got sent by nick.

Pandaz:  
Hey George! It's Nick!! Sorry I passed out last night when I got home and couldn't text! Also Georgenotfound? Pfft what are you some kind of introvert?"

My face went read reading the line over and over again and sighed 'he's right' 

Pandaz:well anyways! Me and clay will be at the cafe a little earlier tonight! If you'd like we can discuss when we are all free to play the MiNeCrAfT!"

I smiled before he went to text Nick back

Georgenotfound: hey Nick! And yeah haha my username is uh..well I don't know?" 

I typed back but i do know why my username stood for, but I didn't want Nick to know, atleast for now

Georgenotfound:and yeah I'll see you tonight then! You and clay! I hope atleast I'll have to talk later though my shift is starting soon and I haven't left my apartment yet" 

I clicked send and stuffed as much of my toast into my mouth, throwing the rest away. I grabbed my keys and locked my door behind me.

It was about 10:45am when I arrived at work. I had fifteen minutes to spare. I sighed in relief. I greeted Niki,Bad and Quckity. Before heading of to the kitchen to put on my black barista apron. I had to clip back the front piece of my hair. I never realise how long it actually got, where it now covers a bit of my eyes. I sighed. "Hello George! How was last night! Did you lock up okay? Did you get home okay? How about the two lovely gents?" Niki beamed while asking all different questions. 

I chuckled "I was okay last night and yes the two lovely gentlemen were ..great actually. They also loved your pastries..except there was a small incident that involved uh.." I showed her my bandaged hand before continuing "a coffee spill and I may have burned myse-" before I could finish I got cut off my Niki wrapping her hand around me "Dear God! George are you alright! Good heavens did the two gentlemen do it, I swear I'm gonna" I hugged her back so she would stop talking.'Did she even listen to me?' I thought . "No Niki, it wasn't them. I panicked and my hand started shaking handing it to them and it spilled. They were kind enough to take a look at it and help me cover the burn." I say sticking up for Clay and Nick. 

Niki sighed in relief "that's a relief George! I thought they had hurt you! But anyways how long were they there last night?" She asked in a calm voice. I smiled nervously "uh well about an hour.. I also got their discord names actually... they'll be back again tonight..or that's what one of them told me anyways" I scratch the back of my neck. 

Niki giggled "their discord's? Damn what happened yesterday that made them give you, their discord's?" She asked nicely. I just shrugged. Now that I think about it...why did they?.. I also shrugged off my own thought and looked at my watch that read 11:00am. "It opening time!" I hear Bad call out. Me and Niki nodded while she walked out of the kitchen leaving me to my thoughts for the day.

It was a calm relaxing day, rush hour was probably the worst, with people coming in from their jobs and trying to grab a coffee or tea before heading home, after a long days work. 

It was a little after 6:30pm when I heard the bell from the front door home. I glance over the little kitchen window and looked at two familiar faces. There stood Nick and Clay, both wrapped up in trench coats. They looked warm and Clay looked hot- nope nope 'stupid thoughts' I mumbled and stood back and sat on a stool nearby. My breath started to pick up it pace. I closed my eyes and counted numbers until Niki called my name. I let out a small yelp nearly tumbling off of the stool. I quickly stood up and rushed to where Niki was. 

Niki smiles at me "George, you can take your break now if you'd like?, Bad and Quackity can take over for awhile" Niki said. I nodded and looked at nick and clay and I smiled gently and waved "hi!" I said. 

Clays POV:  
Nick suggested we would go to the cafe earlier today. He said something along the lines of 'we should go earlier so we can discuss what time to play Minecraft with eachother and so it would suit George too'. To be fair I did agree with him. George was pretty cute. He was the barista at the cafe. I have always passed the cafe on my way back from my family's house. It wasn't until Nick suggested we would try something new and decided to go into the cafe.

Today we enter the cafe around 6pm. Me and nick were after filming a YouTube video in my house. We opened the front door and heard the bell chime. I smile and wave at the lovely lady behind the till. Nick and I waked over and ordered two coffees and some pastries. Niki smiles and called George's name. That's when I heard a yelp and next minute George was there.

My jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. His hair was clipped back out of his face and his dungarees was slightly visible under the black apron he was wearing. I felt my cheeks heat up and I close my eyes and sighed.

I heard nick start chuckling and pat me on the back. I rolled my eyes. I heard Niki telling George he could have his break. George agreed. " So Gogy, wanna spend your break with us? We can discuss what time we're free?" I ask in hopes he'll agree.

His eyebrows furrowed "Gogy?" He questioned "What kind of name is that" he chuckled lightly. My heart skipped a few beats. His laugh was beautiful. I grin "it's your name now" . "come on let's grab a table after you ordered something" Nick cut in. I nod. "Uh it fine, I don't need anything" George said. I could sense a bit of tension coming from him. I sigh and smile "don't worry! It's on me!" I say. I figured it might be money that might of brought up the tension. He looked at me as if I guessed a dark secret or something. "No, Clay honestly it fine, I have my own money, I'm just not thirsty or hungry" he said. I only nod "okay you and nick go find a table yeah?" I ask, George nods and takes off his apron, hanging it up. I could help but smile. I turn to Niki after Nick and George went and sat at a table. "Hey, uh miss? I haven't got your name and may I ask you a question ?" Niki eyes lit up "of course! And I'm Niki, nice to meet you" she said happily. I smile and nod "nice to meet you too Niki! I'm clay! But anyways, you have know George long enough right?" I ask. She only nods before I started to continue talking "well... what's his favourite drink? I mean and pastry?" I asked. She smiled sadly "his favourite is herbal tea, and for pastry hmm..probably a red velvet cake" she said. "Okay great, Ill add herbal tea and a slice of red velvet to my bill please" I told her. Her gaze went soft and she smiled widely "Okay shouldn't be long, and thank you" she said. I looked at her a bit confused and she realised "George would forget to take care of himself sometimes, I'm saying thanks for him, he doesn't know how to express his emotions properly either, it's nice you invited him to your table. I was beginning to think he died back there after rush hour finished" she laughed. I only nod "of course! Thanks Niki"I say and walked down to the table.

George's POV:  
I sat down with Sapnap. I saw Clay talking to Niki. My heart started to hurt in my chest. 'Stupid emotions' I thought. Nick sat down and instantly stretched "So George, how are things with you man!" He beamed with joy. I mailed it was nice seeing Nick again, he seems so full of life, always joyful, always happy...I wish I could feel like that. I managed a smile "I'm alright thanks, what about you?" I ask politely. "Great thanks!"he replied. "So George tell me about yourself, ye know? I wanna get to know you better! Especially if we are playing Minecraft together!" Nick said. I sigh "what do you want to know?" I ask a bit nervous.

Nick was silent for a few minutes. My anxiety started to play our little scenarios in my head, that could end badly. "Okay your British aren't you? Well when did you come to Florida? And like why you know?" He asked. I sighed knowing I have to answer truthfully or I'd probably cry. "Uh about a year or so, and I just needed to get away from uh ye know..the change of scenery" I laugh it off and he nods looking intrigued.  
We chatted for awhile, like asking each other what colours do we like, favourite animal, etc.

Clay came over to us about 10 minutes later during our conversation. He smiled widely and sat down between me and nick. "So Gogy, what were you and nick talking about?" He asked curiously. I opened my mouth but nick beat me to it "We just asked eachother questions, haha I know him better then you do clay , at least for now" nick laughed. I just sat there laughing along a little bit and I heard Clay wheeze "Jesus okay calm down" He clay said. 

"So Gogy, when can you play minecraft, or more like when are you free tonight?" Clay asked. I thought for a few minutes "I'm free at 9pm if you guys can..I'm locking up at 8pm and I won't be too long walking home" I say. They both nod "Then it's a double date!" Sapnap yelled. Mine and clays face went a deep shade of red. I was confused until Clay sighed "Sapnap's boyfriend will be playing with us aswell, I hope that alright Gogy" he said still looking like a kettle that is boiling. I chuckle at my thought and nodded "sounds great!"

We all talked a little bit more until it was 10 to 8. I gave Clay and Nick bags of pastries that Niki made and they were on there way. After they left I went over to Niki and waited for her to be ready. I usually walk her home after hours. Sometimes Florida is rough so.

Niki locked up about 10 minutes later and we linked arms with each other before heading on our way. Niki's house was a little further then my apartment but I didn't mind the extra walk. 

We passed a few pubs with a few drunks outside of them. I flinched anytime they would yell at us some slurs or stuff like 'Fairy' or 'you'll never be loved'. Of course we both ignored the comments that came out of their mouths. 

We arrived outside niki's house and I leaned down a little, considering I'm a bit taller then her and I kissed her cheek. We both said goodnight and I went on my way. 

It was about 20 minutes later until I arrived outside my apartment complex. I looked up at the stars and smiled "seems like the brightest star in the sky is arcturus" I mumbled to myself before trudging up the four flights of stairs.

When I got in my apartment I flopped down on the bed. I sighed looking at the time on my phone. It read 8:47. 'Great I have less then 15 minutes' I dragged myself to my feet and changed into a simple grey hoodie and sweat pants. I flopped onto my gaming chair and turned my PC on, while plugging my headphones in. 

I waited there until I see a message from clay. I felt like vomiting right there and then. I started overthinking everything. 'What if they find me boring? What if they don't actually like me? What if they make a fool out of me?' I felt like tearing up at this point but I gulped an dclicked the message. It was an invite to a big discord server with about 28 other members. I clicked accept and saw Nick and clay or we'll Dream and Sapnap in a discord call. I took a deep breath. I hovered cover the 'join call' button. I closed my eyes and nodded to myself before pressing 'join'

When I joined I heard Dream and Sapnap laugh. Dream was wheezing and stopped when he heard a ding. "Hello George!" He shouted through his Mic. I rolled my eyes "why hello Clay..uh sorry dream uh whatever you would like to be called I don't mind!" I say way to fast before adding "Hello to you too nick!". I hear them both laugh "George you can call me dream it would be easier anyways"He wheezes. Another person joined 'karljacobs' it read. "Hello boys!" I hear 'Karl' say. "Oh, someone new! Dream you never told me! Is he your boyfriend ?" I hear Karl ask. Luckily they can't see me or else they'd make fun of my red face. Dream wheezed again "no.. unless" he laughed again before adding "Karl, this is George, George that's Karl, Sapnap's boyfriend, and no Karl me and George aren't dating, we met him yesterday and found out he also plays minecraft!" Clay says excited 

"Nice to meet you georgenotfound! But why is your name Georgenotfound? Is that like a weird last name or does it have a meaning?" Malt asked. Dream wheezed and Nick laughed so hard he banged on his desk. I chuckled "Why yes definitely my mother 'Mrs notfound' definitely wanted the name" I say sarcastically. Dream kept laughing, I could have swore he sounded like he was crying tears of laughter. "Really?" Karl asked. I facepalmed and rolled my eyes "no..I went to college for coding, I code a lot and I just figured that the day I was picking my username the 404 page was on google and I automatically just thought 'sure georgenotfound sounds good" I said smiling. 

"You code?!" I heard clay shout. I flinched a little. "Yeah" I said in a small voice. "Omi gosh! George would you like to help with plug ins on our MiNeCrAfT world at some point?!" He asked excitedly. I laugh and said 'sure.

We talked a little before going on to minecraft. When we all joined a regenerated world, I looked at everyone's skin. Nick or well Sapnap had some sort of ninja skin, with a whiter-shirt and a flame on it, Karl had a purple colour blocked hoodie and dreams skin... my jaw dropped. It was the same face that was on the mask in my dreams. I gasped and quickly coughed so it wouldn't look suspicious. I couldn't believe it was the exact same face. It had to be a coincidence...right?. I shook the thought from my head. "Alright boys! Let's beat the enderdragon" nick yelled and we started gathering supplies.

It was about 2 hours later and we finally beat the enderdragon. We all cheered "Let's goooooo" I shouted and dream wheezed "Hell yeah Lets goooooooo!" He copied by tone of voice. It was my time to laugh at that. "Alright you two love birds, tonight was fun! We have to do it again sometime, but for now I'm off to bed!" Nicks says. I blushed and said goodnight. Karl did the same "Nice meeting you George, goodnight. And goodnight Dream!" He then logged off. 

"Tonight was fun George! Honestly, if your down for it, we'd really like to talk to you more! Your so enjoyable to play with." Clay said. I mailed with tears brimming my eyes. "It was fun playing with all of you guys! Thanks for uh...ye know inviting me!...Oh and yeah, I also have a few pre made plug ins if you'd like, I could send them to you!" I say excited. I haven't been able to show any of my plug ins to anybody. Sure who was I supposed to show them too?

"Alright. That would be great, thanks Gogy!" He said in a terrible British accent. I groaned and rolled my eyes "Whatever, I'm off to bed I'm tired, I'll send the plug ins to you now. Two minutes" I say and he replied with a small 'hmm'. I sent him three of my best plug ins. "Alright I'm off dreamy" it left my mouth before my brain could process what came out of my mouth. I hear clay chuckle " alright Gogy cya" he says before logging off. 

I logged off and stood up stretching before throwing myself onto my bed. 'Maybe life will change for the better, from now on' I say before falling asleep


	3. Rigel

3rd Person:  
George was sitting on the edge of a cliff . Looking up at the Star'Rigel' . He was playing with his clout goggles. George heard a snap of a twig and quickly looked over his shoulder. He saw the figure once again. "Your dream...right?" He mustered up the courage to speak to him. The masked man nodded. "Well done Georgie, but I'm just a figment if your imagination, more like a bind. But not really, it's confusing but I'm not going to explain to much right now. You'll learn in time" he said sternly yet calm. "I get a feeling on you.." George blurted out. He had no control what left his mouth. He stood there a little shook before 'Dream' chuckled and started wheezing "You got a feeling on me?" He left out a high pitched kettle wheeze "Jeez George you make me laugh, but for now look in front of you". George did as he was said and was confused, he saw nothing. He turned back to dream but he disappeared. Instead there was a person who had a different mask on. It was painted black with a almost pumpkin face painted on it. George left his jaw drop and started Scooting away. The 'demon dream' started running towards him and tackled him off the cliff.

George's POV:  
I woke up screaming. I had to control my breath first and jumped out of bed. It was really early. Not even 6am. I sighed and decided I could have a shower and then go on a small walk to calm my mind, or maybe just go into work early.

3rd Person:  
George grabbed a towel out of his press. He grabbed white buttoned up shirt and a blue sweater. He grabbed some random pair of jeans from his pile of clothes in the corner of the room. 

He ran into the shower turning on his Spotify playlist. Sweater Weather started playing.

-All I am, is a man.   
-I want the World in my hands.  
-I hate the beach but I stand  
-In California with my toes in the sand

George started humming along to the tune of the song, while washing his hair.

-Coming down, One Love, Two mouths  
-One love, One house  
-No shirt, no blouse  
-just us, you find out   
-Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about  
-No, No,No  
-Cause it's too cold (whoa) for you here

George quickly finished his shower and got dressed. His hair was soaked and had a towel wrapped around his neck to keep it from dripping down his clothes. His music playlist turned off and instead was replaced with his discord ringtone. George was confused and quickly looked at his phone. He was invited to a private group chat with dream and sapnap and quickly answered the call, still sleep deprived. 

Clay and Nick we're talking about something about a Minecraft plug-in. Clay gasped when he heard the joining icon. "George! Hello! I hope we didn't wake you up! Honestly I didn't even realise we were in a group chat with the three of us! I thought I rang him but I guess not" Dream said. Nick laughed before turning silent and dream spoke "I really hope we didn't wake you! Though". George smiled "Nah you didn't wake me up, I'm just after a shower" George said in a groggy voice . He heard dream wheeze "Damn George never knew you your voice could go that low!" Nick started laughing along with him. "George your balls just dropped! Congrats!" Nick said during chuckles.

George blushes furiously at Nicks comment. "So how come your up this early? I mean if I'm correct you should be starting around ten-ish right? If your off at 8? Unless there over working you! I could put in a word if you'd like! Because over working is unhealthy" Dream said and continued to ramble on about the topic. Nick stayed silent, snickering to himself and George chuckled "No dr-Clay I don't over work and yes I work around 11 actually and wait how the hell did you know that! Weirdo" George huffed our the last word before Dream and himself started breaking into laughter. 

"Your funny George, ye know? But why are you up this early?" Dream asked. George took a moment to think about what to say 'should I tell him I just have bad insomnia?' George thought to himself before taking a deep breath and leaving it out "Yeah uh.. I just have a really shitty sleep schedule" He said hoping that would content the two boys or at-least Clay. "Oh, alright, you should try put some lavender by your bed. I heard it helps people sleep better" Nick said breaking into the conversatio. " I suppose so, no harm in trying" George says and yawns. He looked at the time and it was already seven am. "Uh, how about you two? Shouldn't you be asleep? I mean ..it's seven am and ye know?" George stumble Dover his words. "Oh we'll fall asleep soon enough. We're roommates and we're just finished recording a few videos so we'll fall asleep around 8 ish probably and wake up later on in the day" Clays said while giving a chuckle.

It was about forty minutes later where George Clay and Nick all said their goodbyes. 

George exited the doctor call and flopped onto his bed sighing. He felt lonely once again. He smiled remembering the hour prior , where he was on call with two people that he met two days ago and already feels attached to them. He let out another sigh before changing his position to hugging his knees. He decided to look through twitter.

He scrolled for about an hour until he stumbled upon a account called 'Dream' with a profile picture of a brown tabby cat. He looked at the bio. It had a link to a YouTube channel and credits to the banner. George hesitated but clicked the YouTube link.

It brought him to 'Dreams' YouTube and he knew that this was Clay. He had the same skin but there was Only one way he'd find out. He clicked onto the latest video which was labelled 'Dream Smp: Building a house w/Sapnap, Wilbur & Technoblade' It was about 30 minuets long. He gave in and watched the whole thing. George hearts clenched when during everyone finding resources Wilbur and Dream started friendly flirting with eachother. George slipped a little ahead. He watched the rest of it in awe and wonder.

After watching the video, George went back to his twitter tab and pressed the follow to dream. He wasn't going to subscribe yet. Mainly because ehe felt that would be to awkward. 

George places his phone to the side of him and picked up his book, that laid neatly on his bedside table.

About two and a half hours passed when he finally placed the book down. He checked the time and it was nearly ten am. 'I'll head into work early today' he mumbled to himself and got up. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on . He grabbed his house keys and opened his door. Before leaving he also grabbed his wallet and then locked the door behind him.

He arrived at work at 10:30am. He took the lon way to work considering he had the time. He opened the door and heard the little chime on the door go off. He closed it gently and Niki greeted him "Hello George! Your in early today" she said. George nodded and yawned pulling out a chair and sliding down onto it. Niki frowned "Another bad dream?" Niki asked in a gentle tone. George nodded. George has only ever told bad and Niki about his nightmares and how they always end in death. 

Speaking of the Devil, Bad appeared from around the corner and ran towards George "George!" Bad shouted happily and George stood up while bad ran to him for a hug. "George! Your in early today! We can hang out a little before we open at 11!" He cries out way to happily. George did flinch at the touch of bad's huh but sighed and nodded. "Sure..How about we catch up for awhile ye?" George suggested

Niki, George and Bad were catching up while chatting. Quackity came just before 11, and flipped over the closed sign, the the open side. "Hello Bitches! I'm here, before opening time" Quckity yelled and laughed "Where were you, you muffin!" Bad yelled angrily but quickly the anger faded. "Damn, calm down Mr halo, I was spending time with my boyfriends and one of my boyfriends roommate. We stayed up watching a movie" Quackity answered. 

George was in shock before he started to look delighted "Oh my, Damn Quackity! You never told me you had boyfriends! I'm so happy for you!" George said genuinely happy for Quackity. Quackity laughed "George I've been in a relationship for about four months, your just weren't interested in listening the first time so I decided not to say more haha!" Quackity said going over to George and gently hitting George on the shoulder. 

It was about 30 minutes later and George was finishing up his first few batches of orders. The bell chimed from the front door, indicating that more people have come in. George heard Quackity squeal and shout "Nickkkkkk!". 'Nick?' George thought and got confused before looking over the little window that shows the main area by the counter. 

Quackity ran to Nick, yes the sapnap, and hugged him kissing his cheek. George stood there in shock with his mouth open 'Quackity's Boyfriend..is quackity? And Karl? What!' George yelled in his head. He wanted to keep quiet. 'Was clay also here?' George thought. He wanted clay to be there. George ring his little bell on the counter top window. Indicating the orders were ready. He did it for about two minutes and grunted. George was very inpatient George rolled his eyes and walked out to the main area "Quackity! Get your ass back for col-" he was cut off spotting Clay. His yellow daring eyes , (which were actually green but George can't see green)glazed into George's amber ones. George gave a small smile and waved before reminding himself to kick himself later and grunted grabbing quackity by the arm. "Jorge! What are you doing!" Quackity yelled at him using his Spanish name. George shook his head "Yo I can talk to Nick after you do your shift, like the rest of us quackity, you gotta do your job!" George yelled back at him. George and quackity started buttering on about the job before quackity brought orders out and George continued to make orders.

Clay and Nick were now sitting at a round table with each-other. "I never knew quackity worked in the same place as George" clay said to Nick. Nick shrugged "I knew he worked in a cafe, it was only that he said he thought I'd needed coffee to keep me awake today and gave me the address of this cafe, I suppose he wanted to surprise me?" Sapnap chuckled "I only wish Karl was also here though! Atleast last night was a blast" Nick finished and Clay chuckled and nodded "Hell yea! Last night was fun" 

Clay and Nick started to then chat about the new plug in, that George had sent him, the night prior. 

Shortly after Quackity strolled over to their table holding a tray with pastries and two coffees resting on top of it. Quackity handed them their stuff and sat down next to them. "You two were the last people to come in here, we won't get more people in until about 1pm so I'm free until then" quackity smirks giving Sapnap a quick peck on the cheek. Dream make a cringey face and Nick laughs "Clays only jealous because me and Quckity are the main characters and are madly in love" Nick says in a mocking tone voice. Quckity laughs along with Nick. Clay let's out a chuckle.

George on the other hand was up by the counter talking to Niki. George looking more tired then ever sat on a chair next to Niki. "Are you alright?" Niki asked softly. George just nodded. He had a cup of herbal in his hands. Every now and then, taking a sip from the petit cup. 

Niki started scrolling through her phone until she realised George stood up "Huh?" She said. George stretches and placed the cup of tea down "I'm jut going outside to get some fresh air, don't worry" he smiled. He didn't bother to take of his apron. He walked to the front door and walked outside. He leaned against the wall and sighed, taking in the fresh air.

Clay noticed George left the building. Worry began to seep it's way into Clays stomach. He was also sleep deprived. Nick tapped him on the shoulder and nodded his head towards the door before quackity spoke "Dré, go and check on Jorge" Clay blinked a few moments taking in what quackity had just said to him. Clay just nodded and stood up and started to walk outside.

Clay spotted George, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His heat was rising and falling calmly. George opened his eyes, feeling someone looking at him. He turned his head and recognised Clay standing there. George's breath hitches. "Oh..uh hi dream! I uh mean clay! Shit I'm sorry" George said, scratching the back of his neck. Clay chuckled "Nah your fine, no ones in sight haha, anyways what are you doing out here?" Clay then asked. "Felt like I needed air, ye know? Before it begins to get to crowded in there" George said calmly. Clay just nodded. Both stood in comfortable silence "Hey, when do you have work off?" Clay asked breaking the silence. "Well uh I'm off for the next two days actually haha" George finished while yawning. Clay smiled brightly "Wanna come over to mine and Nicks tomorrow? We can watch a film and I think quackity and Karl will also be there! What do you say?" Clay asked. George thought for a moment. He shrugged "Uh sure why not?" He said. Clay smiles widely. "Hell yes! Okay I'll text you the address tomorrow hah!" They started to make small talk about minecraft.

They headed inside at about 12:40. George waved goodbye to clay before heading back to the kitchen. Clay went back over to Nick. They chatted a little before deciding to head out.


	4. BETELGEUSE

(TW:abuse)

3rd Person: 

George awoke. But not in reality. He wasn't in Florida now, but in London. Specifically outside his childhood home he dreaded. "This May be the night that dream might let me know" George mumbled to himself. Slowly inching towards the door and knocked. No one answered and he silently opened the large dark oak- looking door. "Hello?" George called out. He heard a meow from behind him. He quickly jumped and swung around to see his old cat. "L..Luca?" His voice muffled as tears began to fill his eyes. He took a deep breath in reminding himself, that's it's just a dream. He kneeled down on the ground and the cat strolled over to him. He placed his hand out shakily. The cat sniffed around his hand before nuzzling George's hand. "Hello boy, how's life up there?" George whispered. The cat meowed happily before something came crashing down from another room. The cat jumped and just like that Luca disappeared. "Luca! Luca!" George said frantically looking around for his beloved cat. 

George was caught off guard when he felt a hand grip around his wrist. George gulped, looking up to see his fathers motionless face.   
The man in question grinned widely. George could have sworn his eyes were empty, no pupil just a dark sea of red. 

George's father threw him down onto the hard wooden floor. George whimpered. It felt so real. But it was, it happened before and George knew that. "Fucking disappointment, why couldn't you be like your sister? Your useless George and now your going to pay for that" his voice was quite deep. George flinched when his dad punched the right side of his face. 

George felt hopeless lying there whimpering, while his dad continued to punch his face. "It's your fault your mother died! You should have done something to stop it from happening" he spat. George gasped when he was kicked in the stomachs it felt so, so very real. George felt himself closing his eyes.

George opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything. He looked around. He was in some sort of a void. George sighed sitting cross legged. He heard a meow and his heart skipped a beat. Hoping it was Luca, but sadly it wasn't but it was a cat. A brown tabby to be exact. The brown tabby was beautiful. Her skin was covered in patched of light and dark browns.

The Tabby made its way over to George and nuzzled his hand, the exact same thing Luca did. George felt happy. He couldn't explain why, but he had ached for a sense of longing and here it was. Some random cat in a dream makes him happy. "George!" A voice called out. He stood up and the cat leapt away. "George" the same voice called out "huh?" George whispered "George! Cmon wake up" the voice cried. Before George knew it the void was fading

George's POV:  
I opened my eyes and sighed with relief. ' I'm back in my room'. "George, cmon George!" I yawned and stood up. I was in a over sized t-shirt and sweatpants. There was banging on the door? "Who the fuck would wake me up at" I checked the time which read 4pm and almost died on the spot. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I saw Nick and Quackity outside door and they had worried expressions. "George fucking hell, Clay texted you about 5 hours ago asking if you'd like to come at 3pm and you wouldn't answer any texts and then we called Niki and she started getting worried, saying you have tendencies to uh, do shitty stuff to yourself, of course it was private information but you can't blame her. She shared it with us because we were worried!" Nick and Quackity began to rant on and on and I smiled sadly 

"Guys honestly I'm fine, I just didn't get to sleep until about seven-ish and just needed to catch up on sleep a bit" I admitted. They both sighed with relief before grabbing me into a hug. "Huh..." I say confused but not hugging back. Instead I flinched a second, hoping non of them noticed. 

We talked a little while before I let them into my apartment. The sat on the couch. "I'm just going to grab some clothes and get ready and I'll head with you two okay?" I ask and they both nodded. I quickly walked into my room to get ready.

3rd Person:  
Quackity and Sapnap decided to be nosey. They looked at the small fire place with pictures framed around the wall. One was of young George with a grey tabby cat. Sapnap smiled while Quackity was looking at a picture of what seems to be a family photo. Quackity has his eyes brows furrowed examining the picture. George mom and dad stood at opposite end of the photo. George more closer to his mother and his sister more closer to his father. George's sister or what he assumed was George sister, was like a princess, fancy clothes. Expensive jewellery and all hat shit. George on the other hand had the grey tabby cat resting on his shoulder. His face looked as if he got hit by a bus. A small frown painted upon quackitys face when he noticed George's arms were bruised and he had a black eye. Quackity quickly tapped nick to look at the photo before George was ready.

Nick and Quackity instantly felt their chest tighten. Thinking of why a British guy would move to Florida to begin with. Nick had a bad feeling as to why.

It was about ten minutes later George came out of his room with a small bag. He was dressed in a baggy hoodie and some shorts. Nick smiled at him and slapped Quackity on the back "Last one to get down the stairs, is a loser!" Sapnap shouts and Quackity instantly smirks and begins to run. George rolls his eyes and sighs locking up and slowly walked down the stairs.

They walked a few blocks away until they stumbled upon what seemed to be a rich but modern neighbourhood. George's jaw dropped as they got to a three story house with lovely engravings on the wall.

George's POV:  
I couldn't believe that two of my newest friends. If I can call them that. Live in this fancy ass place. The beautiful cream walks with little Greek engravings going up and down the sides. My small crumby apartment is nothing compared to how beautiful this place was. "Earth to George, you going to come in?" I hear Nick say. I quickly nod my head before taking small steps into the house and quickly took of my shoes. Nick chuckled while he did the same and grabbed quackity by the arm. He kissed his cheek and they walked into the living room? I think it's the living room? They just left me in the hallway. 

I've been standing here for about two minutes and I already feel so awkward. I shouldn't be in this place. Why did they invite me? My mind won't shut up..

"George! Cmon this way I'll show you around!" I hear someone call out. I look up to the stairs and see Clay skip steps to get down. I gave him a small wave. I didn't even realise that Clay had grabbed my hand and smiled widely, dragging me around the house showing me rooms

It was about 25 minutes later when Clay finished showing me around. I still feel so awkward but I'm glad Clay isn't complaining about me not talking. 

"So, we can all sleep in the living room tonight! Considering we have a big Tv we can all bring mattresses down" clay told me. I nod "It's a really nice place Dream" I let the username slip out. I bite my lip and Clay just chuckled "I don't mind if you call me Dream, Gogy" he smiles. I roll my eyes and I hear a meow.

I turn around and my eyes widen in surprise. There stood in front of me was a brown tabby. Different brown patches covered it's body.   
It was the same cat from my dream


End file.
